


I'm so glad you are okay

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friends to maybe more, M/M, Mention of the race of Japan, Not Beta Read, Polyamory Negotiations, Post Australia GP 2016, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place after the race of Australia, </p>
<p>Esteban was still worried about Fernando the accident remind him of bad memories and decide to see him and see if he really okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so glad you are okay

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired after the pics of Esteban & Fernando.
> 
> Then decided to do one fic about this with a little thing in the middle with Mark on it?  
> Mention of what happen in Japan (decided to not talk a lot about it, because it's just so sad...)
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

After the accident, Esteban was so worried about Fernando, he was thankful that he had nothing, he had also thanked god for this.   
But he was so worried, he couldn't imagine if something bad had happened, it's remind him bad memories of what have happened in Japan...   
Esteban started crying, he decided after that, after the race near the night he would see Fernando at his hotel room.   
He knocks at the door of Fernando Room and Mark open the door

"Oh, I'm not at the Fernando room?' Say Esteban he little insecure

"Yes, it's his room, he is here, come in" say Mark

"Esteban, are you okay" say Fernando

"I'm sorry if I disturb you..."

"It's okay Esteban" say Mark

"Mark was here because he was worried about me..."

"Me too, I'm still worried about you"

"I'm okay" say Fernando

"I just wanted to tell you, that I'm glad that you have nothing and if you want something that I could do to you, I will do it..." say Esteban

Fernando hug Esteban "I'm okay, don't know, I know you were scared, I was scared too..."

"It's have reminded me bad memories..." say Esteban crying

"I know what you mean" say Fernando and after Mark come hug them

"Can I rest close to you Fernando?"

"Yes" say Fernando "if you are okay to be also with Mark"

"It's okay"

"Good" Fernando was in the middle between Esteban & Mark and they were cuddling

"I didn't know you were together..." say Esteban

"Yes, we are together, even if it's complicated since I'm not in F1 anymore" say Mark

"But we are still together and in couple" say Fernando

"You are good together"

"Thanks"

They spend the night together, then when Esteban was leaving the room, he said to Mark "I will take care of Fernando, I promise, I care about him"

Mark hug Esteban "I trust you"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe at the end Fernando & Esteban could be together when Mark was not here, and maybe they could be the three of them together too....


End file.
